


Fragments of Forever

by CodenameStardancer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameStardancer/pseuds/CodenameStardancer
Summary: All Amelia wanted was to be one of Eorzea's best healers, like her mother.Fate had other plans for her.A sort-of nonlinear collection of drabbles featuring my WoL Amelia.





	1. Voracious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia says she's not hungry.
> 
> Isembard isn't buying it. 
> 
> (ARR, post-Titan)

“Thank you, but I’m not hungry,” Amelia murmured, leaning against her chocobo’s neck and combing one hand through the soft yellow feathers. “I have to—I just…” she waved her other hand in the general direction of the church. “—need to get…there.” How she was managing to keep herself together after seeing her fellow Scions massacred was probably the biggest mystery of the day, next to how in the seven hells Anthe knew to take her to Camp Drybone.

Folding his arms over his chest, Isembard gave the white mage a flat look. “You didn’t eat much before your fight with Ifrit either,” he pointed out. 

“That’s different,” Amelia protested, fixing the older man with a stare. “Isn’t it?” 

Anthe let out a quiet ‘kweh’ and fluffed her wings a bit, like she could sense the tension. The staring contest went on for a couple more minutes before Amelia let out a long sigh and relented. “Fine, you win, I’ll go get something to eat before I head up there.” Without another word, she turned and headed for the tavern on the other side of the aetheryte, the chocobo following behind her.

“No Anthe, you can’t come in with me….”


	2. Fear of Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia's afraid of heights, and Midgardsormr notices.

“Are you afraid?”

Amelia tore her eyes away from the massive ship in the middle of Azys Lla, looking at the dragon beside her. “About fighting the archbishop?” she said softly, one hand raising to rest against the side of his neck, her thumb rubbing small circles against it like she did with her chocobo. “A little bit,” she confessed, only to start a little at the chuckle Midgardsormr gave. “...that isn’t what you meant, is it?”

The dragon chuckled again. “No it is not.”

Amelia looked back up at the Flagship, her heartbeat picking up as she realized what he was talking about. “Oh...you’re talking about my fear of heights, then…” Taking a deep breath and shoving her anxiety down before glancing over in the general direction of Helix, where Cid, Biggs and Wedge were waiting, she continued, “I-I mean, I know you won’t let me fall, but…”

Midgardsormr turned his head to look at her, and she couldn’t help but keep talking. “Basically I got dared to climb up on something high when I was ten, fell and broke my arm in two places. Thankfully my mother was a healer so she knew how to fix it,” she explained. “After that I’ve always had this fear of heights, even though it’s mellowed out quite a bit as I’ve gotten older, but never really gone away.” With a soft chuckle, she climbed on his back. “Maybe this is partly why Hydaelyn chose me, so I could get over it.”

“Perhaps,” he rumbled, taking to the air. “Or perhaps she knew you could work through it no matter what.”

Amelia laughed softly, giving him a pat on the back of the neck as she watched the Flagship -- and the fight of not only her life, but of the rest of Eorzea -- get closer. “Well I’m likely wrong, but I’m still going to think she did.”


	3. Promises (5.3 Spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia has to fight Elidibus soon, but there's someone she has to talk to first.
> 
> (Takes place between Heroes Gauntlet and Seat of Sacrifice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy it's been almost a year since I updated this huh? Sorry about that!

“Granson!”

He’d been standing at the end of the amaro launch, eyes locked onto the starshower above when the familiar voice from behind him caught his attention. Spinning around he let out a soft “oof” as a figure in blue and white slammed into him. “Amelia, what—?” he stammered, his arms going around her. “I thought you were going into the tower!”

Amelia nodded against his chest, arms tightening around him for a moment. “I am,” she said, her voice muffled. “But I wanted to say something first.” Pulling back slightly, she looked up at him with a small smile. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you for the help out there.”

“It was the least I could do after you helped me,” he said, reaching up to brush her bangs away from her face without thinking, causing Amelia’s eyes to widen for a moment and a light blush to tinge her cheeks.

There was so much she wanted to tell him…that she loved him, didn’t realize it until just before they fought Dikaiosyne together in Il Mheg, couldn’t bring herself to do it because she was sure he was still mourning Milinda…

But there wasn’t time. People were waiting for her. The Exarch in the Exedra, Elidibus in the tower…

“I have to go,” she murmured, releasing him and stepping back. “But…”

“But…?” Granson looked at her curiously.

“I’ll be back, I promise,” she said with a small but determined nod, looking a touch nervous before she raised herself up on tiptoes, pressing her lips to his, sealing the promise she just made.

Granson froze for a moment before his hands moved to lightly curl around her arms as he returned the kiss. He almost didn’t want it to end anytime soon, but he knew she had to go save the world again. Reluctantly pulling back, he moved to turn her around and gently push her the way she’d first come. “Get going,” he said softly. “I’ll be waiting for you at the tower steps.”

Amelia nodded, turning back long enough to kiss his cheek, leaving him staring after her in shock as she sprinted for the aethernet shard. Once she’d vanished, he smiled to himself.

She’d make it out okay.

He just had to believe it.


End file.
